knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Garuga (script)
Endgame: Garuga Opening Garuga: WRETCHED SON OF SOLARIS... YOU WILL BE DESTROYED. Sokara: Are you ready, Marco? Rubio: As ready as I will ever be, Sokara. Let's finish this! Battle Begins (Garuga attacks every unit and heavily damages them) Sokara: Hrrngh! *Huff, huff* ...Wh-what... What in the manner of magic... Hardo: Magic? *huff, huff* That was a...damned...catastrophe... He's weakened us all... He's too...strong...rrgh... Demiri: It cannot end like this... I won't have...all our struggle...be for naught... Eleanore: No... This darkness... The future is upon us! Oh gods... F-Father... Garuga: And so it ends, Marco. See how frail these human bonds of yours are? How short lived? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same! Rubio: We're not dead yet! Garuga: Details, details. *sigh* But yes, I suppose it's time I got you all off my back, so to speak—permanently. Rubio: No... Garuga: No, you don't want this, do you? You do have a choice, you know. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends... Become one with me, and we shall spare their lives. ...Refuse, and watch as I rend the flesh from their bones! Rubio: ...I... Sokara: No, Marco! Don't...do it... Koshka: He's lying... It's...a trap... Garuga: NOW! I will have your decision! Will you save these worms? Will you JOIN ME and become a GOD? Submit to Garuga? No Rubio: Do you think me a fool? You'll kill them anyway! Garuga: ...Well, of COURSE I would. I only thought you might want to leave your comrades with a heroic, selfless image. ...But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were their undoing! Rubio: Aaarrrrgh! Sokara: Marco! (Rubio is absorbed into a black portal) Rubio: Where am I? Garuga: Where your god wills you to be. Now if you will excuse me... I have some fleas on my back to take care of. Rubio: No... I won't let you! Yes Rubio: All right! I'll do as you wish! Just...let them live. Sokara: No, Rubio! Don't— (Rubio is absorbed into a black portal) Garuga: Yes, at last I have you... Once our power is joined... THE DRAGON'S MIGHT...WILL BE MADE WHOLE. Rubio: First, let my friends go... You promised to spare them. Garuga: Oh come now, we both knew that was never going to happen... But I am not altogether cruel... I did spare you the pain of damning them openly. Rubio: You... Garuga: In truth, I simply don't understand why you care so deeply for the creatures... No matter. Your soul is mine now; you cannot escape. Your mind will descend into the shadow of my own! Rubio: No... I won't let you! Battle Begins (Continued) Garuga: You still DARE resist ME?! Then perhaps I should end you first! (Garuga attacks Rubio) Rubio: So dark... A sea of black... I have...no final strategy... No cards left to play... He has...won... Ah... I c-can't see... I can't hear... I feel...nothing... ...... ...Nothing... ...... ???: ——ve to ————ack! Rubio: ...... ...Huh? ???: Yo— ha——— fi— back! ——ghting! Rubio: I...hear something... A voice... ???: Fight ba—! —ave to keep ——ing! Fight back, Marco! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word! Rubio: S-Sokara? Sokara! Sokara, I can hear you! Garuga: What?! No! You are mine now! The dragon's grip cannot be broken! (Note: These quotes are only said if the respective units fight in this chapter.) Koshka: Come back to us, Marco! Demiri: I know it would take more than this to stop you, sir! Dakota: You gonna let that ugly hydra snake get the last hiss? Come on! Robion: History is watching, Marco! The bards would sing of your triumph! Gylex: On your feet, soldier! Don't make ol' Pegasus give ya a lecture! Vigur: Wake up, Marco! Only I get to oversleep! Laurel: Arise from your hypnopompic state! You are sorely needed here! Corasta: Marco, remember all the days we spent together! Lansu: Rubio is male Answer us, Marco! Lansu: Rubio is female ...A-answer us, Marcella! Rikkert: Please, Marco! You're too important to me! Maline: Get up right this instant, or suffer a swift smack of my parasol! Tenaki: Don't rob the fursona of one of our last true champions! Sobek: Up and at 'em, Marco! One dragon oughta be a piece of cake! Senpai: We're all right here by your side! Gendembi: Bull will snap ya out of it! Gendembi does with the YELLING! B-B-B-B-BULL!!!!!!!!! Tealgra: I thought I was your favorite dragon! Forget about Garuga! Euriki: The gods gave you to us. I do not believe they wish you taken away! Vivienne: Get up, Marco! No one goes down without my say so... Kelli: Please, Marco! I still haven't shown you my new dance! Jade: Kaldrak wants you back, and so do I! Segarus: I know the darkness is warm and delicious... But too much of a good thing is just bad! Eleanore: You have earned my trust and my love, sir. Now return to us! Sevalia: Aye, awaken! You cannot leave now, with my debt to you unpaid! Hardo: Pull it together, lad! Death is overrated, believe me! Ascald: You don't bow to dragons. You break 'em! Goose: I need ya to come on back, y'hear?! Elmeri: Marco, you can't close up shop on us now! We still need you! Galen: Heed not the dark's eerie call, friend! Summon forth the strength inside you! Eryeth: I can think of nothing worse than dying alone. ...No, seriously. I can't. Inari: Come on, bud! No givin' up now! Alys: This is a test, and by the gods, you're gonna pass it! Cillia: Come on! You can do this! You need to fight with us! Larendalle: If you don't come back, I'm never going to forgive you! Ridgar: We lost to the fell dragon once. Do not grant fate a second victory! Reuben: Father! You mean everything to me! I can't lose you again! Yiraloth: You're going to be okay, right? ...I need you to keep me safe. Edelin: It is inconceivable that our rollicking adventures might end at this juncture. Egelard: Ichor and thunder! Return to us now! Oriel: You'll return. I know you will. Lady Elni: You are not Garuga, nor is he you. Remember that, Marco! Krotos: One nip from a dragon and you're down? Get up, you craven schoolboy! Sargon: Rise, Marco! Show this god that man is made of sterner stuff! Arcturakos: Marco... Marco... Marco! Yirien: ...... ...Marco! Aegis: Oh, Marco, no taking the easy way out—I haven't finished with you yet! Reima: True champions find victory in the darkest hour! Show us, Marco! (Rubio gets up) Rubio: I can hear them... I hear my friends! Garuga: Stop this at once! SILENCE those wretched voices! You are all powerless! Frail! Insignificant! You are NOOOTHING! Sokara: Return to us, Marco! Your bond with us is stronger than even the titan hydra dragon's might! Rubio: Sokara! I'm coming, Sokara! Hold on! (Rubio breaks free) Solaris: Children of man, take my power! Rise now, and face the titan hydra dragon! (Solaris heals everyone) During Battle (Pass a certain point on the map) Solaris: Hear my words, Awakener! Garuga's servants will beset you to no end. Dispatch him as soon as you are able! Once the fell one is weakened, a choice will await you... If Sokara lets fall the final blow, Garuga shall survive but return to his slumber... Sokara: So be it. Solaris: If Rubio strikes in Sokara's stead, both his life and Garuga's are forever over. Only in this way may the titan hydra dragon be destroyed for good and all. Rubio: ...... Solaris: The final decision...is yours. Engaging Garuga With Rubio Garuga: ...RETURN TO ME... COME... WE ARE ONE...AND THE SAME... Rubio: ...... With Sokara Sokara: I come to end you, Garuga! Garuga: ...ARROGANT MORTAL... I AM THE END! With Eleanore Eleanore: I lost to you once, monster. I shall not lose again! Die now, that our future can live! Garuga: ... YOU CANNOT SLAY...WHAT MAY NEVER DIE... With Others Garuga: ...I AM...GARUGA... I AM...DESPAIR... Garuga Defeated Garuga: ...NNGH...AAAAUGHHH... Sokara: Now, Marco! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it! Let Sokara land the final blow? No (Rubio prepares to attack) Sokara: ...Marco?! Wait, what— Garuga: ...WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Rubio: For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for... Garuga: ...YOU WOULD...NOT DARE! Rubio: I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I—we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together! Rubio: Checkmate! Garuga: ...NOOOOOOO! (Rubio attacks Garuga; Garuga fades away; Rubio starts to fade away as well) Sokara: Marco! No! Rubio: Thank you, Sokara. For...everything... Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them... May we meet again, in a better life... Sokara: Rubio! No! Ah gods, NO! (Rubio waves and fades away; Scene changes to War's End (Rubio) CG) Sokara: The war is ended, my friends. Never again will the titan hydra dragon trouble our world. I owe you all far more than words can ever repay. Especially Marco Rubio, who gave himself to save us all. To save all the worlds to come. Koshka: P-poor Marco... *sniff* After everything he did for us... Sokara: Don't cry, Koshka. We'll see him again. I'm sure of it. Remember what Solaris said? That Marco would survive if our ties were strong enough. This isn't over. I believe Marco is out there...somewhere... And I'll find him. If it takes me the rest of my days, I'll find him. Koshka: You're right! He has to be out there somewhere... And we'll find a way to bring him home. Even if we have to search every open field in this whole stupid world! Demiri: I believe the same, my prince. Marco is too strong to simply disappear. It falls to us to look after the realm until he returns. Dakota: Marco had damn well BETTER come back! If that blasted dragon truly got him, I'll be the one breathing fire! Robion: He made a noble sacrifice, and I know my nobility! And I know Marco shall someday return! Gylex: Marco has gotta be out there somewhere... How do I know? Hey, you don't question the Pegasus! Vigur: I can feel it, too. Marco is out there waiting for us. Though I surely will miss him in the meantime... Laurel: While statistically unsubstantiated, I have what laymen might call a "hunch." This hunch corroborates with most of the statements made thus far. Nimbus: Marco, I know you're out there... I know you're not gone... And no one knows more about being lost and found than me! Corasta: I wish he could have stayed with us long enough to see me grow stronger... But all the more reason to work hard between now and his return! Lansu: ...He lives. I know it. Some people just aren't the dying sort. Rikkert: If Sokara believes he's all right, then so do I! Maybe I can work out some new magic to bring him home... Maline: If he returns to us now, I might even consider making him tea. ...Myself. Do you hear that, Marco?! ME, making TEA! You should be honored! Tenaki: Let's honor Marco's regard for his warren. He was a true fursona. And a true fursona wouldn't leave his family behind... I feel he's out there! Sobek: If Marco's anythin' like me, he won't check out just 'cause a job is done. Gotta collect on all the sweet rewards, right? Senpai: Too many times now have I watched loved ones give their lives for me... I must hold on to faith that this time will be different. Gendembi: Oy, Marco! You daring to make Gendembi celebrate alone?! Gendembi not rest until he drink you under table! B-B-B-B-BULL! Tealgra: *Sob* *sniff* Marco's not gone! He's just...misplaced! I'll wait a thousand years for him if I have to! Euriki: Solaris has a way of sending a ray of light into even the deepest darkness. May Marco find that light, just as he became that light for us. Vivienne: He had better march back here and try again! I only send people off on my terms! ...Or in a casket. Kelli: There will be one less set of eyes on me as I dance... It feels wrong... Please come back, Marco! Please be out there somewhere! Jade: Kaldrak says he still feels Marco is of this world... Also that he smells delicious, but that's neither here nor there... Segarus: Hey, Marco, everyone's dying to see you alive. We're sick to death of death! That reminds me of a good one: two Sirens, a drakowing, and a priest walk into a bar— Eleanore: We have won our future, but we are in debt to so many sad memories... I pray at least one of those sadnesses will yet be undone. Sevalia: I swear my life and blade to defend this future you have won, Marco. If you can hear me, swear that you will help me do so! Hardo: He did what he had to do. That's the mark of a true warrior! He'll be back. I'd bet my sweet white arse on it! Ascald: Bah! Leave it to Marco to take responsibility for all of us. If he cared for us that much, I hope he knows how we still need him. Goose: Thanks to you and the others, I was able to change... And I've got more changin' to do! I wants ya to see it. Elmeri: You've done so much for me and all of my many, many sisters. You're an extra-special customer. ...I hope we meet again. Galen: I feel a soul straight and true pulsing in the darkness. The hero...will return! Eryeth: No tears today. I know he'll/she'll be back. I'll just have to wait, and...try to smile... Inari: I won't cry! He'll be back! I know it! And in the meantime, I'll write the finest song about him that ever was! Alys: I am glad for our victory, but I wish it did not mean so sad a farewell... I still have so much to learn. Come back and teach me. Cillia: Now I know what it really means to be a hero... But heroes always come back to fight again...don't they? Larendalle: Fool! Why did you sacrifice yourself?! I refuse to accept it! Return, Marco, or face my wrath! Inari: He showed me that I have a future. That destiny can be defeated. We have to believe that we can alter destiny once more and bring him back. Reuben: Father... You can't leave me now. Not like this... I believe in you. Come back! Yiraloth: All this death... No more! Please, you've... You've got to come back... Edelin: The world is vast and full of potential unexplored! I shall devote myself to discovering that art which might reunite us. Egelard: No, this is all wrong... He can't be dead! He's out there. We have to be patient and believe! Oriel: This is all wrong. We can't just leave Marco for dead. I'll wait until the end of time for his return! Lady Elni: Marco put others before himself. No one can question his character. But his work is not done. He is still needed here. Krotos: Damn you, Marco! I joined this fight to meet my end, not secure yours! I'll chase after you to the ends of hell...and if you're there, well I'll drag you back! Sargon: How we die defines how we lived. This can be said of Marco. But I expect there are more pages yet to be written of a man so nearly my equal. Arcturakos: Marco... Come back... I need you... We...need you... This world...needs you... Yirien: ...Marco. 'Twas a life lived grandly. ...... But was it lived to its end? I trow you are yet meant for more. Aegis: What? Marco, dead before me? Preposterous! Return, milord, and you will have my service... Reima: Marco could not have arrived at his/her decision easily. But I won't accept it. This can't be the end of his story... Sokara: Marco has secured for us all the most precious gift: a future. Now it falls upon our shoulders to protect what was given. I vow to give my all to healing the damage this war has wrought upon the realm. When Rubio returns, I want him to see what his sacrifice bought. Marco...if you can hear me... You will always have a place here with us. Remember that. Always. (Campaign summary; Credits and Character endings) Movie: Second Meeting Extended Version Koshka: Sokara, we have to do SOMETHING. Sokara: What do you propose we do? Koshka: I... I dunno... Sokara: I see you're awake now. Koshka: Hey there! Sokara: There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand. (Rubio obliges, and grasps Sokara's hand. As Sokara pulls them up, it can be seen the mark on the back of Rubio's hand is gone.) Welcome back. It's over now. (Movie ends; Rubio's Character ending) Yes (Sokara attacks Garuga; Garuga fades away; Scene changes to War's End (Sokara) CG) Sokara: He's...he's finished. ...We did it! And without sacrificing the life of another friend! Can you believe it, Marco? Solaris: Garuga has returned to slumber. Rubio: ...... Sokara: He may rise to threaten the world again, but he'll never destroy it. One such as I, or the first exalt before me... One will rise up to challenge him. Sokara: Shepherds... Friends... The war is over! The titan hydra dragon's era of chaos has been averted! The Sirens will trouble our world no more! You all know that I'm a simple man, never one for speeches or song... But you need to know this... All that is good and brave in me and what I have done is because of you! We have weathered a sea of horror, but we did it as one. And, finally, we have come to the inviting shores of a bright future. Together. Koshka: Wooooo! I can't believe we did it! Demiri: Exceptionally well fought, my prince! At long last Ylisse can know lasting peace. Dakota: Nothing like kickin' the crap out of a dragon to make you feel alive! Robion: Robion the Garugslayer... Ah, such a noble ring to it! Gylex: Yes! We won! We won! We... Uh, hey—has anyone seen my Gauwill axe? Vigur: Anyone else hungry? Because I'm starving! Laurel: Let the scholars remember: there is no weapon more proficuous than the heart! Nimbus: Hip hip hurrah! ...Huzzah? ...Hello? ...Anyone? ...Never mind. Corasta: We owe our victory to the world's finest captain and prince! Lansu: Laying it on a bit thick, aren't all of you? ...Well, I guess if any time called for it, it'd be now. Rikkert: Captain Sokara! How'd I do? I was great, wasn't I? Maline: I never doubted us for a second! ...Well, maybe a half second. Tenaki: The fursonas have won more than peace... We won a new clan. *hugs baby Snugjack* Sobek: And so ends another contract. ...Sweet, sweet victory. Senpai: My good prince... My joy has no bounds... Gendembi: Today Gendembi not be stingy! Treat everyone to special bear dinner! Tealgra: All this happiness is so contagious! I could just...c-cry! *sniff* Euriki: At last, we have won Exalt Arcturakos her peace... Vivenne: Stop grinning, you shameless fools! ...You want to make me smile, too? Kelli: Today's dance will come from the heart! Jade: Whew! Quite a battle... Perhaps time to settle down for a spell. Segarus: Oh, NICE! I'm still bleeding in, like, twelve different places! Look at all that ichor... Eleanore: It's over... I'm finally free... Sevalia: Athecea's struggle has ended. Mercy on you all, my good friends. Hardo: Har har har! We whupped 'em but good! Now, to feast! Bring the meat and mead! Ascald: The names of Sokara and Marco will long be remembered in Regna Kagia. Goose: Look, Ma! Look, Pa! I done done it! Elmeri: Well, it's back to business, I suppose. Drop by our shops now and again, okay? Galen: Farewell, O dire beast! Now it's your turn to suffer in darkness! Eryeth: Huzzah! Now I'll finally have more time for the ladies... Inari: Well, heck. We actually did it. We saved the world! Alys: My long training has finally proven its worth. Cillia: Truth and justice win again! Woooooo! Larendalle: I never doubted us. We were born to win. Ridgar: We have wrestled destiny itself into submission! Reuben: Father/Mother! Now we have years to share stories with one another. Yiraloth: H-holy moly! I might make it outta here alive after all! Edelin: Well, how delightfully fascinating this all was. Egelard: Is... Is all the scary stuff over? Oriel: Our journey through time was worth it, wasn't it, Mother? Lady Elni: The world has been plucked from the maw of darkness! Krotos: Really now, I just can't seem to die... Where's the messy end I was promised? Segarus: I stand justified! Man alone is the ruler of his domain. Arcturakos: Sokara... Everyone... Thank you... Yirien: Sevalia, your strength has led this world back to light. Aegis: I suppose an end is an end. ...But now how will I fill my days? Reima: Our strength in body and mind have set the world on a better course. Sokara: I know some of you will be returning home to your homes and families. This is good, though I will be most sorry to lose you. But ours is a fellowship that cannot be weakened by time or distance. As we walk toward a new and brighter future, let us think often on each other. And let's never forget what we have accomplished, here, today. Together. (Scene change) Rubio: ...... Sokara: Still feeling guilty, Marco? Rubio: Huh? Oh... Hello, Sokara. Sokara: Don't bother trying to hide it. You're wondering if you should have sacrificed yourself. Rubio: How can I not question it? I could have ensured my bloodline never threatens us again. But instead... Sokara: I won't lie: your death might have spared the world future grief. Perhaps. ...But I know for certain it would have robbed the world of someone very special. Rubio: I'm just one man, Sokara. Sokara: And the good you bring to the world will more than make up for it. You made the right choice, Marco. Everyone agrees. If Rubio is married (Note: Sokara does not have extra dialogue if he is Rubio's husband) (Note 2: Rubio will smile and respond with "......" after their spouse's line) Koshka: And did you forget you're my HUSBAND?! You promised me we'd be together forever! Demiri: Indeed. Good wife, without you...my life lacks purpose. I wish to be with you until the end of my days. Dakota: I know how you feel, Marco. And you and I are both stubborn! But I want you here with ME, you dumb lug! So deal with it! Robion: You have always endeavored to keep your friends alive. But you must keep yourself alive as well! For your friends...and your true love. Gylex: Yeah, Marco! The Pegasus swore to make ya happy for all time! Ya don't get to bail out early. Vigur: Marco, I am so lucky to have you. I could not bear to let you go. Laurel: Marco, just having you close transforms night into day. You wouldn't deny me that, would you? Nimbus: That's right. You make me feel...well, like I exist. I need you, Marco. Corasta: If you had met your end atop that dragon, I...I could not bear it. I need you here, with me! We have so many more books to read! Lansu: Your place is here. You completed me when no other woman could. Rikkert: Marco, these hardships have made me a stronger man. You can't leave me before our life together can truly begin! Maline: That's right. You don't get to die until I say you can! I was promised a lovely future, and I intend to collect. Tenaki: Would you wish more years of loneliness upon me? You are my every joy. I want you here. Sobek: I still have a few sweet rewards left for you, my love. Don't go running away just yet. Senpai: The day you proposed to me was the happiest of my life. I want nothing more than to keep you close until the end of my days. Gendembi: Always so quick to help others before your own self! It not so bright, but Gendembi love you all the same! Har har! Tealgra: You're not going anywhere unless you take me with you! We belong together! Euriki: You're a good woman to put the happiness of others first. But many of us are made happy just by your presence. Vivenne: Forget saving the world—I just want you. Gods have mercy on anyone who interferes! Kelli: Marco, I've dreamed of spending all my years with you. I'm glad you didn't take that dream away. Jade: Kaldrak would be heartbroken to lose you... All right... I...would be heartbroken to lose you... Segarus: Just DYING to die, aren't ya! Yeah, well over my dead body! My broody, crumpled corpse... All bruised and broken... Mmm... Eleanore: You saved our future—no small feat. We will use it to find a permanent solution for the titan hydra dragon. And we shall do so together. Sevalia: Come with me to Athecea, Marco! Let us watch the blossoms return. We have still many years yet to fill with happy memories. Hardo: You don't have to shoulder the world's problems alone, Marco... Besides, if you go, who's gonna take care of me?! Gahar har har! Ascald: If you're going to sacrifice yourself, you'd damn well run it past your wife first! ...I'm actually a surprisingly good listener. Goose: Wanna visit my village, Marco? I'm gonna need to introduce the love of my life to Ma, after all! Elmeri: Why don't we travel the world together? You might find your answers on the way. Oh, and don't worry about the cost. I'm independently wealthy. Galen: My sword hand fears not the hydra that threatens to one day rise again. As long as the scions of Naga and Solaris live on, we need not fear evil. Eryeth: Hey, now, how about a smile for old Eryeth, eh? You're beautiful when you smile. And I want to look upon it every day. Inari: Don't worry, Marco. I'll get you through your worries. I'll get stronger and make you happy no matter what. Alys: You can't give up, Marco. To sacrifice yourself is unthinkable. We swore to find a path where no one has to be left behind. Cillia: Heroes have to put other people first, but I still don't want to lose you. I love you! And a dead husband is frankly no good to me at all! Larendalle: Are you stupid or just selfish? What about me? If you let yourself die, you'd let my happiness die with you. Ridgar: You changed our future and gave me a brighter one. With you, I feel I have a choice in shaping the events to come. Yiraloth: You should have told me this was troubling you. I'll never stop fighting for you, no matter how many folks try to kill me! Edelin: You assume you and the titan hydra dragon both must die, or neither. I say we find another way! Together! Egelard: The thought of losing you scared me beyond belief... P-please stay with me. I need you so much. Oriel: If you must go, Marco, I promise to wait for your return. A dragonkin like me can wait a thousand years, if need be. Lady Elni: I love you, Marco. And I would have both you and our world safe and at peace. Krotos: You seriously considered ending your own life to save...them? Grgh. Whatever book of fairy tales did you pull THAT idea from? You are mine, Marco, and I will slaughter any who try to take you! Segarus: You and I were born to transcend gods, Marco, not die with them. Should the titan hydra dragon return, we will simply destroy it together! Arcturakos: Marco... We... We belong...together... Yirien: I know how it feels to believe one's life is worth sacrificing. But was it not you who taught me the error of that thinking? Aegis: I care not for any of the other pitiful creatures of this world, my love. Only you. I would never forgive you for leaving by choice. I would chase you to the very hells! Reima: You and I will find a way to destroy the titan hydra dragon without felling you. Promise me, Marco. If Rubio's children are alive (Note: Rubio will smile and respond with "......" after each child's line) Galen: Sorry, but you're not going anywhere, Father. You and I can destroy the titan hydra dragon by awakening the true power in our ichor! Eryeth: Smile, Father! Think of all the women left to woo in the world. Ha ha ha! I jest, I jest! ...But seriously. Do try to smile. Inari: I promise to f-fight, Dad. D-don't look at me l-like that! I ain't cryin'! *sniff* Cillia: Father! Promise me we'll be together always! Pinky-swear it! Come on! Alys: You taught me about warfare, cooking—all sorts of things. I want to learn more, Father. Larendalle: I know I'm not the most lovable daughter, but... I was hoping you'd stay with me anyway. Ridgar: You showed me we all have the strength to best our fates. Don't tell me now that it was all a lie, Father! Reuben: Don't worry, Father/Mother! We'll find a way to make things right! I know it seems crazy, but look at all you've accomplished! Yiraloth: Daddy, you're all right! Oh, please don't leave me again! Everyone out here is trying to kill me, you know! Edelin: Father, I have done research into this titan hydra dragon. I believe there are other ways to secure peace besides your demise. Egelard: *Sniff* *sob* *cry* Father! Fatheeer! Oriel: I don't feel it's my place to make demands. But I wish you would stay alive for me, Father. Eleanore: I cannot imagine a future without you, Mother. Not anymore. You need to live—for me, and for all those who love you. (Sokara CG) Sokara: Don't you see? You belong with us. We want you here to share our present. ...And help create our future. (Campaign summary; Credits and Character endings) (A Mysterious chip fizzes to life in the middle of the Arcane '''Emblem) >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts